Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom
Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom is Supreme GKND Leader. She's a tyrannical child alien leader with the powers to bend space at will. In Operation: GALACSIA, Dimentia started GKND after finding the Star God, Jirachi crash landed on her planet, along with Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239 . She told them about the disease of adulthood, and the four of them built their own base and went around to many different planets, convincing children to rise and fight against adults. She also picked one kid to join her group from each planet and slowly built up her organization as the years went on, keeping herself and her operatives young using Jirachi's magic mixed with the Fountain of Dreams. Her henchmen are three Magiblots. Throughout GALACSIA's plot, Dimentia always seemed suspicious of hiding secrets from her operatives, secrets which her new operative, Nigel was quick to discover. Dimentia held a secret dungeon, which held many different alien adults, as well as Chad and Maurice. When Dimentia caught Numbuh 1 down there, she explained to him that those adults were the most heartless and evil, and that Chad and Maurice recently did traitorous things to GKND. She also ordered Numbuh 1 to NOT speak to anyone of what he saw down there. Dimentia also seemed to have a strong distaste in love, and her operatives were ordered to NOT have any sort of romantic relationship, for love "was an adult thing". She explained to Nigel that that was the reason she wanted to break up him and Lizzie, and constantly tried to convince him that Rachel was a heartless, traitorous friend to him that never cared, but Numbuh 1 never believed her for a second. When Dimentia had an unexpected visit from Rachel herself while Nigel was away, she tried her best to convince Rachel to leave, telling her that Nigel never cared and that she should just decommission herself and forget everything. But just before she did, Nigel got back from his mission and he and Rachel were overjoyed to see each other, much to Dimentia's dismay. However, Dimentia was relieved when Nigel decided to stay in GKND in the end, much to Rachel's extreme sadness. Nigel was sad as well when their last moments together was over and she had to go back to Earth. After Nigel's showdown with the Nightmare King the next day, the spirit revealed to him that Dimentia was just lying about the disease, so that Jirachi could always keep her young forever and never have to grow up. He also revealed that he and Dimentia used to date before she told him about her plan, to which he left her, leaving the crazy leader to ban all love from her organization out of rage and hurt. The bald Brit then ventured to the secret area below the Fountain of Dreams, where he found his REAL parents, who told him Dimentia's plans to destroy the universe, using the Star Rod to awaken Zathura , her home world inside a black hole. Nigel threatened to tell the others about her plan, but Dimentia believed Jirachi would never believe him. However, it turned out, the mariachi band stuck a small hidden camera in Nigel's vest since Planet Kateenia, which recorded everything on his journey, including Dimentia's confession. However, before he could play it for Jirachi, he and his friends had to go save his home planet, Earth, when it was being invaded by the Irken Empire. During the invasion, Nigel asked Numbuh 10 (Eva Roberts) to fly to Sector L and play the confession on the news. But on their way back, Dimentia and her Magiblots appeared in their COOL-BUS and engaged Numbuh 10 in a battle, in which the anchorwoman broke Dimentia's magic mirror. During the fight, Numbuh 10 noticed a plane to the side of the ship, and jumped her way to the back door and opened it, the strong wind forcing the Magiblots out the bus for them to be chopped up by the plane's propellors, killing them. Eva and Dimentia then fought at the roof of the bus, where Eva used a chi blocking technique to stop Dimentia's bending. Dimentia was then able to push Eva over the edge, making her hold on for life. Dimentia then took this opportunity to kick her off, but not before blurting out her full name, Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom. Before Dimentia could finish her, she was suddenly pushed over the edge by Numbuh 11.0 (Kade Jackson), who helped Eva back up. Dimentia then returned shortly after the Tallests' defeat to retrieve the Star Rod, but Numbuhs 10 and 11.0 had already played the message, exposing Dimentia's true intentions and marking her end as Supreme Leader. However, she was not finished when she stole the Star Rod, which was stored away in the Arctic Base, then used the dark energy from the fountain to make herself all-powerful and awaken Zathura , which began expanding to destroy the universe. Nigel and his friends, with the help of Star Wolf, then began a siege on the new Dark GKND HQ, where Kweeb was knocked out and stomped to death by Dimentia. Nigel then confronted her in her throne room, where Dimentia tried once again to persuade him to join her, but he refused. Nigel then engaged Dimentia in an epic battle, in which he used his own 2x4 weapons to successfully harm her in the first part. During the second part, Nigel was empowered by the Golden Light Wisp and the Galaxia Sword, which was powered by the love of his friends. Dimentia then fused herself with the base and the negative energy, turning herself into a hideous amalgamation, called Nega Dimentia. Nigel, with the help of the Nightmare King, fought the hideous goddess and Nigel finished her off by stabbing the Galaxia Sword right through her chest. As a result, Dimentia, along with the base, fell into Zathura and exploded into light, marking GKND's official end. The Star Spirits and Mother Wisp were then returned to their normal selves and cast a spell on the operatives, so they would begin to age like normal again. Dimentia Boss Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jHEylCD7Gs&feature=related In the one-shot "Infinity's Nightmare", Numbuh Infinity had a nightmare of Dimentia sending him to a planet of balloons. In Monty's Galactic Days, Monty had visions of Dimentia's past on Zathura with the Nightmare King (or Nightmare Prince as he was in the day). When Khryssa told Dimentia she would be dethroned by Monty in the future, she sent her own army of freaky monsters after him, without him knowing. When Monty discovered her true intentions, the two engaged in battle, where Monty chopped her hand off with his light saber. As a result, Monty was blown into the depths of space. Afterwards, Dimentia was confronted by Clockwork in her throne room, saying that someone else would fulfill Monty's destiny and dethrone her. The two engaged in a battle that went throughout the base, and she nearly defeated Clockwork if not for Kobosh coming to rescue him. But while Clockwork got away, Dimentia killed the Ghost Prince. She then told Ava to never speak of any of the events relating to Monty, and to spread the word. 30 years later, it was revealed that Dimentia went on Earth to spy on Nigel as well, using her alter ego "Muffy Jenkins". She threw off her disguise when Eggbert unknowingly sent her the note about the Splinter Cell being real, to which Dimentia friended the 4th Grade President and his aid. When the story was over, Dimentia was seen strangling a guard in Underworld Prison, then freeing herself from her cell, along with the Magiblots. She then appeared in Attitude Adjustment, where she and her Magiblots found their way out of the Underworld and into the forest outside Delightful Mansion, where they ran into Clockwork, who used his powers to restore Dimentia back to her youth. The five of them then hung around in the forest for most of the whole story, with Clockwork telling Dimentia about giving her a second chance. Near the end, Clockwork gave Dimentia her old Muffy Jenkins disguise, and she told her Magiblots that it was too dangerous to hang around her, telling them to leave and do what they want. After protesting, the Magiblots finally decided to do so, and Dimentia went back to attend Gallagher as Muffy Jenkins. She was referenced in the one-shot "Another Friend Lost", when Nolan almost assumed that decommissioning was created by a childlike empress that feeds off of misery. She was also referenced in the one-shot "Yell?", when Numbuh 56.8 sang, "I can see an ugly space ruler who feeds off misery!" Dimentia's Theme Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xbrxf9fpYcU 'Relationships:' 'Nigel Uno' Nigel became Dimentia's favorite after he found the first Star. Although, she's usually annoyed by his disobedience and even threatens to scatter his severed body parts using her spacebending. Ava Ava hates her leader and often loves to gossip about her. Kweeb Dimentia crushed Kweeb to death before the final battle, and claimed that "he was never that useful". 'Monty Uno' Same story as Nigel. But when Dimentia thought Monty was destined to kill her, she sent her minions after him. 'Rachel McKenzie' Due to her responsible nature, Dimentia hates Rachel with a passion. She tried talking Rachel into decommissioning herself by saying that Nigel never cared for her after kicking him off the mission. Nova Dimentia seems to be good friends with Nova, who is the only operative that sees good in Dimentia. Darkrai II Dimentia and Darkrai used to date when they were kids (or when he was a kid at least). But after Darkrai refused to take part in her plan, Dimentia went into mental breakdown and banned all love from her organization. 'Numbuh Infinity' Dimentia seemed the cloest in rank with Numbuh Infinity. The KND diplomat had a crush on her. Jirachi Dimentia and Jirachi had a mother/son relationship. She lied to him about the disease, so he could keep her young with his powers. Clockwork The two seem to be well acquainted. Dimentia strongly despises the timebending spirit despite him reversing her age in "Attitude Adjustment". 'Appearance:' Dimentia wears a shirt with purple and yellow stripes going up and down, a face with a black left half and white right half, a yellow left eye and black right eye, black and white hair, wears a purple and yellow jester hat with a "256" taped to it, black pants, and black shoes. 'Powers:' Dimentia is a spacebender. She is able to create portals, teleport, and float around. She can also make barriers and fire lightning from her hands. In a way, the element is very close to psychic bending. 'Stories:' Operation: GALACSIA Infinity's Nightmare Monty's Galactic Days Attitude Adjustment A Second Chance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Operatives Category:Benders Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Aliens Category:Bosses Category:Main Villains Category:GKND Kids Category:Traitorous Operatives Category:Leaders Category:Sector Leaders Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures